Posia Courtier
Posia Courtier is a female tribute from District 11 (her alternative district is District 13). She was created by The Targaryen of District 4. Information Name: Posia Persephone Courtier Age: 16, nearly 17 Gender: Female District: 11/13 Home District: 11 Greek Goddess: Persephone Family: *Biological father (deceased) *Biological mother (deceased) *Elder brother (deceased) *Younger sister (deceased) *Daisy Courtier (cousin/guardian) *Darian Courtier (cousin/guardian) Appearance: 'Posia has light brown hair and distinctive leaf green eyes, as well as a fair complexion. She stands at a reasonable height of 5'9". Due to her working with sickles in the orchard, there are scars and gashes on her hands. In terms of what she wears, Posia dresses modestly, unlike Annabel. She normally likes wearing pastel coloured clothing or floral clothing, as well as a flower crown. However, in darker times, she can be seen wearing black clothing instead, especially a black cloak that's surprisingly similar to the cloak Annabel wears when she's under her alter ego of Ara. '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Orchard worker '''Usual alliance: '''Secretly allied with Hale and/or allied with her family or alone '''Love Interest(s): '''Avery (formerly, deceased), Hale Backstory ''Disclaimer: The following contains descriptions of violence, death and mature content. I do not condone any of this. Posia was born into the Courtier family, who were situated all over Panem. In District 11, Posia's home district, the Courtiers owned a large orchard. However, despite owning a large orchard, they weren't rich. They were actually part of the more average side of the family. She was the middle child of three. She had an elder brother, who worked for what seemed like endlessly since he was young, and eventually a younger sister. With a brother who she hardly saw, an infant younger sister who was easy to upset and worn out parents, life wasn't great. Arguments regularly occurred. At first, they were small. But those arguments eventually developed. Soon afterwards, the parents of the three Courtier children split. Posia's mother left the house with her infant daughter, leaving Posia and her elder brother with their father. Their father turned into an alcoholic. When alcohol had stopped "dulling" his pain, he turned to a quicker, but a more unfortunate "alternative", suicide. Posia's father's suicide caused the children to be taken into the custody of their mother. Personality Posia is a kind and naturally funny girl, showing respect towards those who she feels deserves it. She's also intelligent and knowledgeable, especially about plants, a weakness of many. She isn't afraid of death. She used to be heavily paranoid of other people and originally had the mindset of not wanting anything to do with anyone, even romantically, having been used to being on her own for so long. However, all of that changed when she got involved with the Olympuses, despite the warnings of her cousins. A secret talent she has is her investigative skills. She's very good at figuring out other people's secrets. It's ironic since she struggles to hide her own secrets, especially now that she is involved with the Olympuses. Unsurprisingly, she's also troubled. She has had a tragic upbringing, been made to work an isolated part of the orchard by herself since she was little and has also developed an addiction to sleeping pills, thanks to a distant relative of the Olympuses, Heath Olympus (the reincarnation of Hypnos). Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Plant knowledge, climbing '''Weaknesses: Strategies, reactions and outfits '''Reaped or Volunteered: '''Volunteered (District 11), Reaped (District 13) Notable relationships Trivia *Posia's surname is Courtier due to her being placed into Hera's family to avoid confusion of family relations (and to make it less incest-y), rather than into the Olympus family. See Also Category:Females Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:District 11 Category:District 13 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Category:Volunteer Category:16 year olds